xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Oory
"It doe's not matter who lost or won, i simply just don't care what the outcome is....seriously buzz off and drown in your own tears of sorrow" —Oory after defeating his opponent. History As a infant Oory was abanonded by his father because they believe he was a disgrace to their family. So they left him in a ancient shrine in the outskirts of Aethra. There he was left with no friends or family. A female demon with no heart came along and found him Oory. She was very arrogant at times but trained Oory to become a powerful fighter. They formed a bond together and he looks to her as a mother being. The both of them would spar and fight a vampire clan Kyuketsuki that carried hatred because of them stealing their goods. Appearance Oory has black hair with white edges and can be switched when his emotion is changed at times. His eyes are purple but can alter to blue. Depending on what age he chooses his height varries frin 4-9 to 5-7. He weighs over 107ibs depending on the age he chooses but that his maximum. He has soft and smooth light caramel skin with a noticabele tan, he resembles that of native american. He is not very muscular but tone in his certain areas of his body. He has a collar jacket, gray shoess with blue pants for his starting arc. His second outfit is a black shirt with a symbol of dragon on it. Personality Equipment Chico - Chico is a sealing sword that Oory had received from his zodiac god Libra. He built upon that sword by collection remains of dragons and other mythology beast to create the ultimate weapon his choice. Chico is a physical being that was sealed into a sword becoming a spirt of rage. Chico can open portals, slice rifts into mutiple dimensions, absorb power for its own. He can shoot energy projectiles of all kinds. It also possesses reality manipulation where he can put anyone a seal into his sword placing into a dimension distoring there physical and spirtual remainings. The sword carries extreme power collecting and sealing beast.The sowrd can link with its user mentally and physically. His sword can range from different type of destruction as well. It has a hilt shape at the bottom. Relationships Family Enemies Skills Classes Affinity= - Oory becomes stronger, faster, more durable to any technique. Through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Oory can channel violent rage through his sword to gain new power. The corruption usually manifests as burning the body/appearance of the user and grants improved versions of their original abilities as well as gaining new abilities that reflect on his wrath. He is able to manipulate his anger and absorb anger from anyone's presence. Skill Transformations -Oory becomes a sinster beast with incredible anger. His aura's spark out differently changing drastically every brutal attack he makes. His physical strength completely increases to the point where he can destroy planets with full powered blow. Oory becomes a massive and unbelievably powerful individual with a desire for battle regardless of one's own physical condition. Oory becomes an unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in his normal state. In some cases, his mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals. Magma Eruption - Oory's body temperature increases drastically making his skin transform into a solid rocky texture. In this form he can take control of volanic matter causing combustion, painful burns and he can also absorb the heat around him. He is able able to deal with extreme temperatures, noxious gasses, hazardous terrain and various side-effects of eruptions. He can cause volcanic eruptions, sending out lava and ash, they can do this by either awakening existing volcanoes or making a new one to cause an eruption. He is able to manipulate and absorb fire sending back with a even more powerful intensity. He has conditional invulerablity meaning he can be invlunerable under certain conditions. The supernatural tissue he carries makes him carry advanced durablity. -In this form Oory's apperance differs from all this others. His hair starts flashing and changing its hue every minute. He gains unspeakable power his regular abilities are enhanced to signigant degrees. He absorbs data throughout the universe in order to develop and become a stronger being. He gains power from all rage deity and spirit. When Oory's deep into his feelings he is able to reach this state. His shockwaves blow destroy everything in his path. The pupils in his dispear, he engulfs four fangs and small elemental dragons surround his aura, they shine every once in a while increasing his power. He becomes very muscular to the point where he can manipulate each of them. He becomes the embodiment of madness, he gains the ability feed off of the insanity of everyone and everything including themselves. He can convert madness into energy and use it as a full source to extend his own life span or as a weapon. He has the edge to destroy anything and everything. His sword can also imprinson beings with one point to their body. Each projectile he releases is raw divine power. His sword can also take the life force out of beings and use it as its own energy. The eye on his chest uses ocular technique making him able to perceive everything at a accelerated rate. This can also negate energy ignoring their effect of an opponent. Mecury Man- Oory defys the law of physics making himself into the matter of a liquid and solid. He is including resistance to heat and a sort of heat detection capability. The texture of his body is similar to that of mecury itself but in a gold gradient. He draws power from astrological planets. He is able to hijack other people's bodies and absorb their life force as his own. He can make their bodies explode and manipulate their body with small amount of his mecury. He can manipulate their explosion of their bodies. He is also able to personify planets which allows limitless control over the world and everything connected to it. The planets around him or anywhere can be manipulated and can be destoryed to be used a energy. When oppent tries to attack him physically his body can convert into liquid and transfuse into their body. He can also soldify or liquidfy object and organisms. He is able to pass through all physical matter. Yet he can take damage to a barrage of attacks causing his body to splash all over the area. When he reaches outter space he has very powerful gains of energy. Brawling Method Quotes "Cry yourself to sleep..." "How disappointing.... I thought you'd atleast last longer" Kills List